Kiss the Rain
by lavawings
Summary: 1shot Death-fic inspired by the song Kiss the Rain by Billie Myers. They buried her & Gray watched from the shadows. When everyone left, he went to her stone & cried. She was his wife, she was his child's mom, she was Juvia Fullbuster. When did Juvia & Gray have a kid? Whats the child's gender? How did Juvia die? Find out in Kiss the Rain. Mainly Gravia, Nalu hinted. Please review.


Kiss the Rain

It was cloudy as everyone left the graveyard, and Lucy placed Juvia's favorite flower on her grave which was water lilies. "I'm sorry Juvia," Lucy said and tears rolled down her face, "I tried to get Gray to come but he wouldn't come."

"Lucy, its not your fault," Natsu responded and Lucy ran into his arms.

"How could let his one year old come to her mom's funeral alone," Lucy said as she cried, "Gray didn't even bother to show to his own wife's funeral."

"Lucy, Gray is having a hard time with," Natsu replied and Lucy nodded, "He is probably having a hardest time out of all us."

"But doesn't mean he can let his own child attend this alone," Lucy cried as more tears left her eyes.

"Lucy, we can ask him tomorrow, lets go," Natsu said and then they left the graveyard. After they left the graveyard, it seemed empty except for one blacked hair man who was believed to be at home when he was actually there the whole time just hidden in the shadows.

"Juvia, why did leave me and Elsa," Gray whispered as he got to his knees and he cried. A moment later, it began to rain and Gray's eyes went wide.

_Flashback 3 years and 6 months ago:_

"_Gray, my be- I mean Gray,__" __Juvia said as she meant up with him at the restaurant._

"_Hey Juvia, you__'__re running late,__" __Gray said, and Juvia sighed and glanced at the ground before meeting Gray__'__s eyes again._

"_I'm sorry, Gajeel and I just got back from a mission," Juvia responded and Gray let out a sigh._

"_For a moment, I thought you forgot," Gray mumbled and Juvia quickly shook her head from side to side._

"_Juvia has been looking forward to this for a long time," Juvia replied as she looked Gray in the eye, "I would never forgot something like this."_

"_Thats good," Gray replied and he hugged her._

"_I do have a question Gray," Juvia said and Gray broke away, "Did you suddenly ask me out?"_

_Gray blushed 50 shades of red, then he said, __"__I kinda made a deal with fire farts, that if he asked Lucy then I would ask out you on a date. I didn__'__t think he would do it, but he went right up to Lucy and asked her out and she said yes, so I had to hold up my side of the bargain.__"_

"_Okay," Juvia said with a semi-sad sigh._

_*TIME SKIP a year later*_

"_Hey, Juvia, I got a question for you," Gray said as he ran up to her and Juvia looked at her._

"_Yes, Gray," Juvia responded and she turn to face Gray who was in some nice dress clothes._

"_Will you marry me," Gray asked and Juvia froze to her spot._

"_What did you say," Juvia spoke as she was to stun to speak._

" _I said, 'Will you marry me'," Gray asked again and Juvia ran to him and hugged him._

"_Yes a thousand times yes," Juvia replied as she cried tears of joy._

_*TIME SKIP 10 months later*_

"_Push, Juvia," the doctor said and Juvia screamed as she pushed harder and squeezed Gray's hand hard._

"_Almost there," Gray whispered and just then cries of baby girl filled the room._

"_Its a girl," the doctor said as the nurses cleaned the child up._

"_What is her name," a nurse asked as she handed the child to Juvia._

"_Elsa Fullbuster," Juvia responded and Gray smiled and nodded in approval._

_*TIME SKIP 1 year and 8 months later*_

"_No Juvia," Gray yelled as Juvia jumped in front of him and took the hit._

"_I love you Gray,__" __Juvia whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks and Gray ran to the hooded man who just put Juvia on her death bed._

"_My work here is finished,__" __the hooded man said and just as he was about to disappear, he was hit by Gray, __"Goodbye Gray Fullbuster." __After that, the hooded man disappeared and Gray dropped to his knees._

"_DAMN YOU ZEREF," __he yelled in pain as Juvia__'__s breaths grew shorter._

"_Gray," Juvia whispered and Gray ran over her side._

"_Don't speak, Juvia," Gray replied and it began to rain and Juvia smiled even though she was bleeding to death._

"_Its too late Gray," Juvia responded and Gray grabbed her hand and shook his head from side to side._

"_First my parents, then Ur and Ultear, now you," Gray whispered as tears rolled down his face._

"_Oh, Gray," Juvia replied and she wiped away his tears, "Please don't cry, I'll always be there when you need me. All you have to do is the rain and I'll come, I promise."_

"_Juvia, don't leave me, what about Elsa," Gray said and Juvia let out a sad sigh._

"_She'll be fine," Juvia whispered and she looked at Gray, "I have just one more request before I go."_

"_No, Juvia, don't talk like that," Gray responded but Juvia shook her head._

"_Gray, just one more kiss,__" __Juvia whispered, then Gray place his lips over hers and she closed her eyes. A moment later, her chest stopped moving and she went limp._

"_JUVIA! NOOOOOOO," Gray yelled and he let all his tears fall._

_End of flashback._

"Juvia, why did you have to leave me," Gray whispered and a rain drop landed on his lip and he kissed it.

"Well, that took longer than I thought it would," a female voice said behind him and Gray turned to see Juvia before him, "Oh, Gray, I miss you so much and it makes me sad to see you crying and abandoning Elsa like that. You know she is facing the same pain you are."

"But she looks so much like you, how do you expect me to face her when it brings me so much pain," Gray begged, but the rain women sighed and she knelt before the ice wizard and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"She is a water and ice wizard, she needs you now more then every," Juvia said and Gray just cried harder.

"This why I didn't want to fall in love," Gray cried and Juvia hugged him.

"You can't help who fall in love with," Juvia whispered and Gray nodded.

"But I wish you didn't have to leave us," Gray responded and Juvia sighed.

"I know, I know," Juvia said as the skies began to clear, "Looks like it's almost time for to go."

"Yea, looks like," Gray responded as he looked at the sky.

"Good bye Gray," Juvia said and she began to disappear, "I love you…"

"Good bye… Juvia and I love you too," Gray whispered then Juvia was gone, leaving a rainbow behind her.

**THE END**

* * *

Dear Readers,

First Gravia story, how was it? Good or Bad? I love how it came out, any they're kid being named Elsa, I've used that many times but its really fits. I put a hint of Nalu because they are my OTP but the story is Gravia all the way. Sorry to sadden you with a character death but I wanted to write it this way. Anyways, I hope you liked it.  
From your beloved author,

Lavawings


End file.
